Dwarf
Dwarves are amongst the newer races to appear in Templa'Tol. At least according to members of surface races. Their exact origin is not known, but it wasn't until the clashing that they started coming to the surface both to raid and trade with surface dwellers. Dwarves are believed to reign from the Plane of Earth having appeared during the "Clashing" at the same time that several earth rifts started to appear. This is not wholey true however. While the events on the Plane of Earth arbitrate their daily lives they do not have any records of ever living there. Dwarves are most common on the continent of Northern Sela, where the warrens hold many of their greatest and most powerful cities and strongholds. Several dwarves have broken away from their kin in the Warrens to explore and settle new lands and the rich veins of ore they contain. Dwarves stand 3 to 5 ft in height and weigh up to 200 lbs. Beards are not uncommon for both genders and their hair and skin are usually earthen in tone. 'Dwarven Characters' +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. Medium: Dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Slow and Steady: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Defensive Training: Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Greed: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. (From Pathfinder ) 'Dwarven Traits' Goblin Anatomy: 'When rolling to confirm a critical against any goblinoid subtype humanoid, the roll is increased by +2. '''Heavy Drinker: '''All fortitude saves are increased by +1 at the cost of -1 to will saves. '''Firehand Smith: '''All crafting checks that involve metalworking are increased by +1. '''Fear of the Sun: '''All stealth checks are increased by +1 '''Focused Anger: '''At the cost of -1 to will saves you gain a +1 to all attack rolls made. 'Dwarven Archetypes 'Fighter Archetypes:' Stoneborne Some dwarven fighters are born to take blows from all sources. It is these that are the most durable warriors of the race and it is these that make up the front lines in any dwarven war. Invulnerability (Ex): At 2nd level, the Stoneborn gains DR/— equal to half his fighter level. This damage reduction is doubled against nonlethal damage. This ability replaces bravery and armor training abilities of the fighter. 'Paladin Archetypes:' Exterminator Some dwarven paladins use the blessing of their dwarven gods in a much more genocidal manner - These paladins are still upholders of all that is holy in their god's eyes and some dwarven gods think nothing is holier than the extermination of goblinoids. Smell Goblinoid (Sp): At will, a paladin can use smell goblinoid. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate and smell any goblins within 60 feet, learning the type, subtype, and tribe of any goblins it smells. This ability replaces the paladins detect evil ability. Smite Goblinoid (Su): Once per day, a paladin can call out to the powers of whatever dwarven deity they revere adding his charisma bonus (if any) to her attack rolls, and her paladin level to all damage rolls made to strike a goblinoid creature. This replaces the paladins smite evil ability. In addition, while smite goblin is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not a goblinoid, the smite is wasted with no effect. Category:Races